General Tullius (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} General Tullius is the General of the Imperial Legion and Provincial Governor of Skyrim. He can be found inside Castle Dour, in Solitude. He wears a unique piece of armor and carries an Imperial Sword. Background Tullius is an Imperial originally from Cyrodiil, who has been sent to Skyrim by Emperor Titus Mede II to quell the uprising of the Stormcloaks led by Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and Eastmarch Hold. Tullius is first seen at Helgen, presiding over the attempted execution of Ulfric for his rebellion against Imperial authority and the murder of Torygg, Skyrim's High King. However, Alduin's attack on the garrison of Helgen allowed Ulfric and the other captured rebels to escape back to Windhelm to reorganize. Tullius leads his men in an attempt to defend Helgen to allow the residents time to evacuate, but the soldiers soon are forced to abandon the town themselves. Surviving the attack, Tullius retreats to Castle Dour in Solitude to reorganize. Political views Tullius is said to be opposed to the White-Gold Concordat and to resent the Thalmor, which he ironically has in common with his nemesis, Ulfric Stormcloak. This becomes apparent during the quest "Season Unending," when Ulfric expresses vehement indignation about the Thalmor being present at the negotiations in High Hrothgar, and Tullius shows a thinly veiled agreement with Ulfric right in front of Elenwen. Despite being the commander of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim, Tullius often displays ignorance and disinterest about the history and culture of the Nords. However, if the Dragonborn completes the civil war questline in favor of the Empire, Tullius will mention that even though he "will never understand these Nords," he has come to foster much respect for them, stating that "The harshness of Skyrim has a way of carving a man down to his true self." Interactions The Dragonborn first meets Tullius in Helgen where he prepares to execute a captured Ulfric Stormcloak. His execution was disrupted by an attack by Alduin. Missing in Action The Dragonborn can find an Imperial Missive which details Tullius being aware that the Thalmor kidnapped Thorald Gray-Mane and has tasked Clan Battle-Born to inhibit any inquiries regarding his disappearance. Should the Dragonborn pursue diplomatic means to negotiate Thorald's release, the Thalmor guards of Northwatch Keep will deny having him as a prisoner and furthermore would refuse to release him unless by order of the Imperial Legion. The Dragonborn can ask Tullius to order his release, but he will deny them the request, stating it would cause far too many problems. Imperial Legion If the Dragonborn sides with the Legion, Tullius is involved in most of the Legion's quests: *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *The Battle for Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **The Battle for Fort Greenwall **The Battle for Fort Sungard **Rescue from Fort Kastav **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Amol *Season Unending *Battle for Windhelm Battle for Windhelm Tullius will deliver a speech in an attempt to bolster his troops' courage and lead the siege on Windhelm as it is bombarded by catapult fire from the Eastmarch Imperial Camp. He and Legate Rikke will follow the player across the city until they reach the Palace of the Kings. Once there, the general demands Ulfric and his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist, to surrender, making it clear that, one way or another, the general would be sending their heads back to Cyrodiil to present to the Emperor. Immediately after, a fight ensues and, once Ulfric is defeated, he will tell Tullius to let the Dragonborn kill him, saying it will make for a better song, though the player may refuse and let the general have the honor. Following this, Tullius and Rikke step out and the former delivers a second speech to his troops, reassuring that the war is over and they can return home. In addition, he promises higher wages for the Legionnaires in Skyrim and pensions for the families of the fallen. If interacted with, the Imperial soldier will comment on his newly developed respect for the Nords and claims he will not return to Cyrodiil for quite some time, claiming that, despite his discomfort with Skyrim's cold weather, he has come to see the province as a home. Stormcloaks Battle for Solitude If the Dragonborn joins the cause of the Stormcloaks, General Tullius is defeated alongside his second-in-command, Legate Rikke. After a brief exchange of words, the Dragonborn is offered a chance by Ulfric Stormcloak to personally execute Tullius. Whether the Dragonborn defers to Ulfric to kill Tullius or ends the general's life themselves, Tullius will be killed one way or another. Before his death, Tullius concedes that Ulfric and the Stormcloaks had a point regarding the decadence of the Third Empire and the uncertain future Skyrim faces, but with his last words, he claims the Imperials are not the villains and warns Ulfric that the Civil War ultimately benefited the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion the most. Dialogue Post-Season Unending Conversations Quest-related conversations Quotes *''"I wasn't expecting to see you here! I assume you have your reasons. Everyone does."'' -During Diplomatic Immunity, while part of the Imperial Legion. *''"Look around the room and you'll see what we're up against. Just between you and me, a lot of what Ulfric says about the Empire is true."'' -During Diplomatic Immunity, while part of the Imperial Legion. *''"I swear Elenwen holds these parties just to make the Empire look bad. Almost makes me want to join the Stormcloaks."'' -During Diplomatic Immunity, while part of the Imperial Legion. *''"The only reason I'm here is because my refusal to attend would cause a diplomatic incident."'' -During Diplomatic Immunity, while part of the Imperial Legion. *''"I don't remember seeing you at one of these before."'' -During Diplomatic Immunity *''"Do I know you? I didn't think so."'' -During Diplomatic Immunity Trivia *General Tullius is voiced by Michael Hogan. Hogan also voiced Doc Mitchell in Fallout: New Vegas, another Bethesda publication. Hogan is also notable for his roles as Saul Tigh, the XO of the Galactica, in the sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica, and as Captain Bailey in'' Mass Effect 2'' and Mass Effect 3. *It is possible to meet Tullius walking with Elenwen below Helgen immediately following the attack. He is heading west, so it is necessary to go to the left of the Guardian Stones until you reach another road heading that way if one wishes to meet him. His dialogue is the same as if he is standing inside Castle Dour. *Tullius's coffin can be found inside the Solitude Catacombs, along with Legate Rikke's, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War. *After the battle, General Tullius says that he suspects that a second war with the Aldmeri Dominion may happen sometime in the future as he talks about how he is "not sure about the peace with the Thalmor." *Although he wears a unique piece of Heavy Armor, Tullius wears Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Boots, which are Light Armor. This is most likely so that the bracers and boots match his armor's color scheme. Bugs * If Tullius promotes the Dragonborn to Praefect, he says "Take this blade, as a gift and symbol of your new rank. You've earned it." However, sometimes Tullius gives a shield instead of a blade. * During "Reunification of Skyrim," Tullius may give the reward for rallying a hold, but afterwards his script acts as if the deed was not completed, preventing further objectives from being obtained. * In the "Battle for Solitude," during the scripted interaction between Tullius, Rikke, Ulfric, and Galmar, Tullius can be "killed" before he is supposed to be. He will lay on the ground and, like any dead body, can be moved, but he continues to blink and continues dialogue with Ulfric and Galmar after Rikke is killed. After Ulfric gives you the honor of killing him, the slightest damage will kill him and the quest will show as completed and can be continued. *Occasionally, immediately after "Unbound," he and Elenwen can be found wandering the woods near Riverwood. * If, during "Battle for Windhelm," Tullius was using a bow before entering the Palace of Kings, he may not sheathe the weapon, and when he asks the player if they want to kill Ulfric and they refuse, Tullius will do nothing but stand there with his bow in hand. Killing Ulfric will cause Tullius to then continue on as if nothing happened. * If Tullius is told to kill Ulfric at the end of "Battle for Windhelm," he will use a power attack as if he was dual-wielding swords, though he only uses one. Appearances * * de:General Tullius es:General Tulio (Skyrim) fr:Général Tullius pl:Tullius ru:Генерал Туллий uk:Генерал Туллій Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members